Color of the Wings
by animefan021513
Summary: Cas is happy to answer any and all questions Dean wants to ask about angels...except one. Fine out that that is, inside. Also, please read and review :)


Castiel has noticed that Dean has been staring at his back a lot lately. For a week to be exact. So, when he finally has had enough he turns around from where he's standing and slams the book down to glare at Dean. "Dean, you have been staring at my back. Why?"

Startled by the sudden reaction from the angel, Dean puts his hands up to show that he didn't mean to agitate his friend. "I was just wondering about your wings."

"What about them?" Castiel questioned as he sat down at the nearby table.

"Well, I was wondering a few things actually, but I'll only ask if you're willing to answer. Sam told me that wings are a bit of a sensitive subject for you angels."

"They are a sensitive subject, but no, I don't mind answering your questions. You're my best friend, Dean. What is it you would like to know?"

"Well, the first question is why could I only see your shadows in the barn that day?"

"Because if I brought them to this plane of existence I believe it would have harmed you from a physical aspect right down to your sanity."

"Wow, kind of a strict answer."

"A strict answer for a strict question." He chuckled lightly, which was new. "What is your next question?"

"How large are they?" He asks before realizing how it sounded.

"They are about twelve feet long and four feet tall for each wing." He answered with pride written all over his face. He loved his wings, and had received many compliments about them over the centuries.

"What's the fastest you can fly?"

"The blink of an eye."

"Were you born with wings?"

"Yes, but they come out in a similar way to a human infant growing teeth, and until they reach the full length and height the process is…painful."

"How long does it take?"

"For the other angels about five centuries but for me…it took seven centuries. Out of all the other soldier angels my wings were measured to be the largest amongst my brothers and sisters, except for Gabriel's. His wings are identical to mine in that aspect."

"Wait, so you suffered in pain…growing in your wings…for seven hundred years?"

"Yes."

"And I thought Hell was bad…"

"No, hell is still bad, but comparison wise it did feel like torture."

"Yeah sounds like it." He scoffed.

"And your next question?"

"What next question?" He tried to give a 'What are you talking about?' Laugh but failed.

"You have one more question. What is it?"

"Shit…well, umm…Sammy said I shouldn't ask this but I was wondering…what color are your wings? Do they even have color?"

"Why would you want to know something like that?"

Quickly catching on that Cas was willing to answer any and all questions, except that one, he gave a slightly judging look to his friend. "I was just wondering. Why, did I cross some kind of line?"

"I…should really get going. The two of you really need a case to work, and I know how you get when you don't have a case…" He gave an obvious fake laugh while he tried to leave, but dean quickly grabbed a hold of his harm. It was strong enough to hold him there, but it didn't feel as if it was the type of force that would be used to force him to stay.

"Really Cas, what's wrong? You answered all my questions but that one. I mean C'mon man, if I said something wrong you have to tell me so I don't say it again ya know?"

With a heavy sigh and ashamed eyes Cas sat down in the chair across from where dean was sitting. He crossed his arms and looked at his friend, carefully analyzing his body language. After realizing that he truly wanted to know out of pure curiosity he decided that he would tell him the truth bit by bit. "I don't want you to know the color of my wings." He admitted.

"Alright…may I ask why?"

"Yes."

"Alright, why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because of what they look like now. I don't want you to suffer the sight of them."

"Wait, the sight of them? That means it's been possible for me to see them but you haven't…"

"I have shown you their shadow and I thought that would be enough…Apparently not." He snapped.

"Cas, cool down man. I wasn't asking you to show me. I just wanted to know the color. According to Gabriel, every angel has a color unique to them and only them. His was gold, honey brown, and some kind of sunshine color. He explained it to Sam who got permission, who got permission to explain it to me, and it got me wondering what color yours were. I decided to ask some questions along the way, but if you don't want me to know or show me, you don't have to. Although, I think it would be pretty awesome. I had never seen any other angel's wings except for your or well…unless they were scorch marks in the ground."

"You have to answer me, Dean. If I show you, you mustn't belittle or chastise me for their appearance."

Quickly grasping how important this matter was to his friend, Dean motioned for Cas to lead the way to his own room. Once they got there Cas had taken off his trench coat, followed by the tie and finally his shirt. "Wow, your Vessel worked out huh?" Dean said jokingly.

"He did in fact…that is until I fully inhabited his vessel and he passed away with his soul going to heaven."

"So you sure you want to do this?'

Cas crossed his arms like a grumpy child. "Do you want to know or not?"

"Fine, shit…yeah. Do whatever you go to do. I just wanted to make sure it was okay. I know it's a sensitive subject."

"Thank you, now…considering the fact that you couldn't hear my true voice in the very beginning, I'm going to need your eyes closed for a bit."

"Yeah I know the drill. Just let me know when." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Very well…" After he was sure that Dean's eyes were closed, he carefully let out his wings into the uncomfortable space. Finally, Cas made his wings smaller to more adequately fit the room and proportion to his body, then he made it to where Dean would be able to safely see them. "You may open your eyes now, but remember…you made a promise to me."

Dean slowly opened his eyes and for a moment he couldn't breathe. It felt like time had frozen in the room, and hell, this was an angel so probably. "Cas…" He finally got out.

"I know…they're horrible."

Dean's jaw dropped at the forlorn expression on his best friend's face. He looked at the wings that were almost a pure reflection of the midnight sky, and he could see places where it looked like the Milky Way they could sometimes see just over the bunker. "What are you talking about, Cas. This is much more amazing than what Sam described. These are beaut…" Before he could finish his sentence, Dean noticed a few of the feathers were out of place and some had seemed to be missing. "Cas, can you turn around buddy? I want to see the back of them." Cas obeyed with hesitation. He was afraid this would happen. Once Cas turned around, Dean understood why he could only see bits of the Milky Way. "Cas, your wings…what happened? And don't get me wrong, I still think they're amazing and beautiful, but what happened?"

Cas looked down in immense shame. "You do not have to be kind any longer, Dean. I know they are unsightly. Gabriel's wings hold the very image of a sunrise that humans wake up to with either joy or irritation but either way it is the same color that reminds them they are alive for another day. Mine used to hold the stars in the sky that humans would look up to and find joy, wonder, and beauty…but as you can see they are far from that."

"Cas, I think they're incredible. Please believe me. I just want to know…what could've done that to you?"

"Hellfire."

That singular word echoed through Dean's ears, then his heart, and finally his stomach as they all began to twist into knots of guilt everywhere. "When you pulled me out?" Cas nodded and wrapped himself a little in his own wings. "Why…if you knew what happen, then why?"

"I was following orders, but I mean it when I say this…" He turned around to face Dean once more as his wings still remained in their guarding position. "…I would do it again. I have come to know you and Sam, and I see the both of you as friends and brothers. You're my best friend and I didn't want your first…experience at seeing an angel's actual wings to be…my wings."

"Cas, I am so sorry…I had no idea." He stated with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Damn…I messed up your wings…but you know…I still think they are amazing and beautiful."

"You truly think so?" Cas asked as he let his wings fall and a allowed a smile to appear on his face.

"Yeah…" Dean answered with a grin. "…I really do, and if I were to explain the color…I would say the midnight sky, parts of the Milky Way, and…sacrifice."

"Thank you, Dean." He said happily as he tucked his wings back in.

"No, thank you for everything you've done for us. It means a lot man."

"I would do it again."

"I know…" He smiled. "But stay away from the Hellfire next time."

"I promise."


End file.
